minot_machinesfandomcom-20200214-history
VIVA IDs/Summary
1st ID (August 12, 1992-March 3, 1995) Nicknames: "The Four Triangles" "The Letter "I" Act Like a Triangle", "First, Third and Fourth are Blue, The Second is Yellow", "VAVA". ID: Two colorful liquid-like streaks (blue and yellow) suddenly comes from the distance and engulfs the screen, we then cut to the distance shot of the streaks, cut to another shot of the streaks while it rotates. 2nd ID (March 3, 1995-September 19, 1999) 3rd ID (September 19, 1999-October 12, 2001) 4th ID (October 12, 2001-June 16, 2006) 5th ID (June 16, 2006-March 7, 2008) 6th ID (March 7, 2008-September 11, 2010) 7th ID (September 11, 2010-December 12, 2012) Nicknames: "Stuck in the 80's", "The Four Triangles VII", "The Letter "I" Act Like a Triangle VII", "Four White Triangles", "The New VIVA Triangles". ID: On a dark room, we see a transparent white cube in a dark table, while it does, we then cut to four white triangles comes in and floats toward the screen quickly, we cut to another shot of the triangles, as they flies around. Suddenly, rainbow streaks comes out of the triangles, cut to triangles as faces, arms and legs suddenly pops in, we cut to overhead shot, where the triangles flies around, the screen cuts to black, the triangles stop flying and forms the word "VIVA" just like the previous logo, the slogan "Always Live" pops in one-by-one and the VIVA URL fades in below. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A somewhat peppy 80's-sounding synthesized funky theme, whooshes are heard as the triangles flies around, alongs with various cheerings, chattering, etc. At the end, a male announcer (Michael Winterdutch, an ambient composer and three of the founders of FusionFootage Technologies) says "You're watching VIVA, always live." Availability: No longer current, check your DVR recordings at this one. Scare Factor: None to minimal, this is an awesome ID. But, it's nothing compared to the next ID... 8th ID (December 12, 2012-August 12, 2013) WARNING: Do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy. Also, the video is very loud, so lower your volume before watching it. Nicknames: "The Four Triangles VIII", The Letter "I" Act Like a Triangle VIII", "Minimalistic Blobby Shape", "EvIl Blob", "The Blob of Doom", "The Blob from Hell". ID: On a black background, a white circle suddenly grows. As it happens, the circle suddenly turns into a blobby-like shape and covers the screen. Suddenly, the screen flashes with four triangles from the previous ident, it goes faster and faster, until it stops flashing, and the screen suddenly cracked into hell, the entire screen negatives, and it fades out. We fade back to the white screen as the text "VIVA" from the 7th ID fades in, the logo moves up as the words "Always Live" zooms away below the logo, the VIVA URL in a Microsoft Sans Serif font fades in below. FX/SFX: Minimalistic 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A dissonant. yet ambient synthesized string-like theme, with whooshes, it suddenly goes louder and louder, until the glass breaking sound is heard and cut off, an high-pitched whining sound is played until it also getting loudest before it suddenly cuts off. At the end, a male announcer says "You're watching VIVA, always live." is heard. Availability: No longer current, check your DVR recordings at this one. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, due to the screen flashing, the loud sound effect, the flashing screen, along with the four triangles will give you seizures, and the cracked screen will give you a nightmares. Obviously, viewers have a bad dream, it won't though. 9th ID (August 12, 2013-September 15, 2015) Nicknames: "Is This Even the VIVA Logo", "Where is the VIVA Logo" "The Reflection Triangle", "The World's Sung-Through Ident Ever". ID: Depends on this variant, each live-action scene is the people dance, etc. with the song information below. Suddenly, a triangle reflects the scene, the slogan "ALWAYS LIVE" fades in above while the information fades into the VIVA URL. FX/SFX: All live-action, except for the triangle reflecting, the words fading in and out. Music/Sounds: It depends on the music. As the triangle reflects the scene, an announcer says "You're Watching VIVA, always live". Availability: No longer current, check your DVR recordings at this one. Scare Factor: Low. 10th ID (September 15, 2015-October 12, 2017) Nicknames: "The Four Triangles X", "The Letter "I" Act Like a Triangle X" 11th ID (October 12, 2017-July 12, 2022) Nicknames: "The Four Triangles XI", "The Letter "I" Act Like a Triangle XI", "The Last of the Triangles", "Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, Green". ID: On a black background, four white triangles slide in each corner to form the VIVA logo, three lines (Cyan, Magenta and Yellow) wipes in one-by-one at the top of the screen, a green line wipes in at the bottom of the screen. A red outline of the rectangle with the yellow VIVA URL inside, fades in below. FX/SFX: The triangles moving, the lines wiping in, the URL fading in. All Powerpoint-like animation. Music/Sounds: A 20-note glockenspiel fanfare with an orchestral piece. At the end, a male TTS announcer says "You're watching VIVA". Availability: No longer current, check your DVR recordings at this one. Scare Factor: None. 12th ID (July 12, 2022-) Nicknames: "VIVA", "The Pink VIVA", "The New VIVA", "Up Your VIVA", "The "I" Not Acting Like a Triangle Anymore". ID: On a lime background, the word "VIVA" in a pink stylized font suddenly pops in one-by-one as the camera zooms out to reveal the pink stylized speech bubble with the words "UP YOUR" on it. FX/SFX: The word popping in. Music/Sounds: A dance-pop theme, followed by an announcer says "You're watching VIVA, Up your VIVA." Availability: Current, check your DVR recording at this one. Scare Factor: Low, the word "VIVA" pops in may spook some viewers.